Shattered Covenant
by xXFickle AngelXx
Summary: Their partnership is put to the test...  What would Chrno do if knows that Mary is alive! And how could he protect the person he loves...?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Covenant**

_Why was Chrno so committed in protecting Rosette? Could there be a deeper reason for it? And Aion has a special present for Chrno... What is it? Well, just read if you want to find out! (-)v_

_Please R&R… Thanks!!_

"Chrno… Chrno…" a familiar voice called him, "We're going to see each other again…"

"Who are you?"

"You'll know…eventually…"

Before Chrno could respond, he wakes up… It was just a dream. "What was that? It's so…strange…" he said to himself.

"Chrno… Chrno… Are you awake?" asked Rosette outside Chrno's room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

After arranging himself, Chrno went to Rosette.

"Rosette, do you need something from me?"

"Oh, yeah. It's our free day today, so I just thought if you could accompany me…?"

"Sure! It's okay. Where are you planning to go?"

"Um, I would like to go to Seventh Bell…"

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

She nodded, "I want to visit my friends there."

"I see, let's go."

After an hour, they finally arrived at Seventh Bell. The two entered at the same time. Rosette sauntered around the place while carefully looking at her childhood friends who were still petrified. Chrno noticed that she was beginning to feel sadness.

"Rosette, do you want to go now?"

"Eh? N—No…"

Then they suddenly heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" said Chrno.

"It came from outside."

The two hurriedly went out to see what that was… Then they saw a silhouette of a man that was standing in the middle of the smoke that was caused by the explosion. Shortly, the smoke cleared and they saw who that was.

"AION?!" exclaimed Chrno. Seeing Aion again truly surprised them, "W—What are you doing here?!"

Aion remained quiet. Rosette took her gun and pointed it to Aion. "Go away!! I—I'll shoot you!!" threatened Rosette. Her hands were shaking while she pointing her gun. But she tried to suppress her fear.

"What do you need?!" shouted Chrno.

Aion grinned, "You two needn't to shout. I'm just here to give Chrno a present."

"Present?! What are you talking about?!"

At that moment, Chrno and Rosette noticed that there was someone hiding behind Aion. Then a young woman slowly came into their sight. A beautiful lady… A young woman that Chrno once knew…

Chrno's eyes widened, "M—MARY?!!" he was speechless. A word wouldn't come out. Questions instantly flowed into his mind: Why is she here? I know she's dead. Am I seeing the real Mary or is it just an illusion? How did she become alive? Why is she with Aion?

"Mary? Chrno, you know her?" asked Rosette.

Chrno couldn't answer Rosette. He doesn't know what to tell her. He was bewildered. He couldn't even move.

"Chrno… Isn't this the perfect gift for you?" said Aion with an evil smile.

"Chrno…" called the young lady.

"Mary…" The two looked at each other's eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked the puzzled Rosette.

Aion chuckled quietly, "You'll know it when the time comes… It'll be interesting to see your reaction…"

-------------------

**That's all for now… Thanks for reading… I hope you enjoyed it… I'll answer some questions next time… ('-')v Please look forward for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary… Is that really you?" asked Chrno, stepping closer to the beautiful lady.

"Wait! Chrno! Don't come near her! We don't know what she really is!" shouted Rosette who was really confused at what was truly happening.

Chrno didn't listen to Rosette…or should I say, he can't hear Rosette. He continued to walk closer to Mary…still unsure of what may happen or what she really is.

When Chrno is just a few steps away from Mary, Aion suddenly appeared in front of Mary, preventing Chrno from getting any closer to her.

"Aion…!" shouted Chrno, who was instantly snapped off his gaze of Mary.

"I see you were spellbound in just seeing Mary Magdalene…," chuckled Aion.

"Aion…! What are you trying to do?! Why is she here? And…how??"

Aion laughed, "You're so full of questions, I'm not obliged to answer those… But I'll tell you some other day. In the meantime, I think you should mind your _precious_ partner, because I see that she is really puzzled and confused. Don't let her just be like that…or else I'll be the one to explain…" he smiled.

"Aion! You're crazy!" shouted Chrno angrily.

Then a blinding light appeared behind Aion, it seemed that it came from Mary. The light grew very bright until they weren't able to see where Aion and Mary was. When the light faded and they could again see, Aion and Mary was gone. There was no trace of them.

"Chrno… W—What was that? W—Who was she? You know her don't you? Tell me…" said Rosette.

"I…um… I…can't…"

"Why? You just gonna have to answer those…"

"I…can't… I'm sorry…" then Chrno ran away from Rosette.

"Chrno! Wait!" called Rosette. "Why, Chrno… Why can't you tell me…?" whispered Rosette to herself.

3 3 3

At the monastery, Chrno was sitting at the side of the fountain. Flashbacks of Mary occupied his mind.

"Mary… Why are you here? How…? How…?" he muttered.

"Chrno…" said someone beside him.

"Azmaria!" Chrno didn't even notice that Azmaria was already sitting beside him.

"You look dazed. Did something happen?" asked Azmaria.

"N—Nothing…"

"Really? But…from the look of your face, I can't believe that… Wait a minute, where's Rosette?"

"Rosette?" Chrno suddenly came back to his mind. "Oh, no! I left Rosette alone at Seventh Bell! Wait here, I'll need to go to Rosette. I just left her there without saying anything. Oh, I'm so…" then Chrno promptly stood up and hurried away. "I can't believe I left Rosette alone!"

While running, Chrno bumped into Remington who was also in a hurry at that moment.

"Minister Remington!"

"Chrno!"

"I'm sorry!" they both said.

"I'll go ahead now," said Chrno.

"Wait!"

"?"

"Where are you going?"

"Seventh Bell. I left Rosette there." Chrno didn't want to say much 'cause he didn't want to waste time. "I'm sorry Minister Remington, but I really need to go."

"Rosette's not there," said Remington.

"What?!" said Chrno who was stopped from hurrying when he heard that. "If she's not there, where is she?"

"She's here, at the monastery's clinic…"

"What?!" Then Chrno just quickly ran to go to the clinic. He didn't even ask for some explanation from Remington.

3 3 3

"Rosette," said Chrno while he quietly knocked at the door of the clinic.

"Chrno…" Sister Kate greeted him at the door, "Come in."

"Sister Kate, where's Rosette?"

Sister Kate led him to the farthest bed in the room just beside the window. Rosette was lying unconscious there.

"Here she is…"

"Rosette…" He walked closer to her. "What happened to her?" he looked at Sister Kate.

"I know what happened to her…" said a familiar voice.

"Minister Remington!"

"Chrno, you shouldn't worry much, she's just fine."

"But…what happened to her? What happened?"

Remington "I also went to Seventh Bell a few hours after you two left. I guess you already left when I went there. I strolled around a few times. Then I noticed someone lying on the ground, I instantly went to that person then I saw it was Rosette. She was unconscious. After that, I brought her here."

"But, do you know why she was like that?"

"No…"

Sister Kate spoke, "We'll leave her to you now. Minister Remington and I will try to find out what really happened."

"We'll go ahead now, Chrno," added Remington.

"Okay… Thank you Minister Remington, Sister Kate…"

Chrno then sat on a chair beside Rosette.

He held Rosette's hand and spoke to her, "Rosette, I'm sorry… Maybe if I never left you there you would be fine…"

Chrno felt her hands also held his.

"But I'm fine now…" she softly said with a smile.

"Rosette…" he smiled back at her. "I'm glad you're okay… What happened to you?"

Rosette just shook her head.

"Why? Can't you remember?"

"No…but, I can't tell you… I'm sorry…"

Chrno didn't ask anymore.

"You know Chrno, I'm really glad to see you … I though we'll never be able to meet again…"

"Rosette…? What are you…talking about…?" Chrno looked at her puzzlingly.

"No, no, never mind," she abruptly shook her head and tried to change the topic. "So, um… Where are the others?"

"Who do you mean by others?"

"Um…I mean…"

She was halted when someone unexpectedly came into the room. "Rosette!!" shouted Azmaria, "I was so worried about you!"

"W—Who are you…?" asked Rosette in a low tone.

"What??" said Chrno and Azmaria who were both surprised when they heard Rosette.

"Um… I mean…"

"Don't you remember her? She's our friend, Azmaria…" said Chrno.

"Yes, yes, I remember her, of course!" nervously laughed Rosette.

Azmaria's face looked puzzled. She couldn't believe that Rosette didn't recognize her. "R—Rosette… You really remember me don't you?"

"Yeah, of course! How could I forget a very important person?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe you're just a little lightheaded…" said Az.

"Rosette… There's something wrong with you…" said Chrno with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?" Rosette and Azmaria looked at him.

"I… I…just feel a little different…"

"Chrno, what are you saying …? I can't understand you…" commented Azmaria.

"N—Nothing… Nevermind…"

"?" The two girls looked at him puzzlingly.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Rosette for a while, Chrno and Azmaria left her temporarily. The two went to the dining hall to have some snack. Then Azmaria started to speak.

"Chrno, what do you think happened to Rosette?"

"I don't know, I don't have any idea."

"Yeah, same here…"

"Az…"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That she seemed different. I didn't notice it at first, but when you two were talking, she seemed not like usual self."

"Well, no… I felt she's just fine…"

"Oh, I see…" exhaled Chrno.

Chrno was deep in thought when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" inquired Azmaria.

"I—I just remembered… Az, please wait here, I need to go back to Rosette and ask her something." Then he was gone.

"Chrno! Wait!" Azmaria said to herself, "Oh, my… Things started to look confusing…"

Chrno ran back to the clinic. When he was almost there, he bumped to Rosette.

"Ro—Rosette! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you take some more rest?"

"I—I'm fine now. And it's really boring there. I need to take some fresh air. Would you mind accompanying me?"

Chrno didn't argue anymore. "Okay…sure."

The two walked to the monastery's garden.

"Say, Chrno, have you missed me?"

Chrno was surprised at that question. "I—I…yeah, I did."

Rosette smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that from you. You know, I feel really happy being with you right now."

Chrno was puzzled. Rosette doesn't always talk like this. She seemed like they haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Are you okay, Rosette?" asked Chrno.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have noticed that you don't seem like yourself."

"R—Really?" Rosette looked at him with a surprised look. "M—Maybe that was just your imagination…" she laughed nervously.

Chrno didn't react.

"Sister Rosette!" someone shouted… It was one of the nuns. Then she went close to Chrno and Rosette. "Sister Kate and Minister Remington were calling for you in the office."

"Me?"

"Yes," answered the nun.

"Oh, yeah, okay…"

"So, Sister Kate's waiting for you. I'd better be on my way. And you too… See you later," said Chrno. Then Chrno left the two ladies.

"Should we go now?" asked the nun.

"Y—yes, sure…" replied Rosette hesitantly.

The nun accompanied Rosette to the office.

"Rosette, I've been looking for you. Good thing you're already here," said Sister Kate to Rosette who was standing in front of her desk.

"Do you need something, Sister Kate?"

"Rosette, I have decided to undergo you in a special training."

"Training? For what?"

"To improve your skills. You said so to me that you need to know how to fight more effectively in order to defeat Aion. And now that I have thought about it, I came into a conclusion that you are right. You really do need to learn more. Or else, you'll just hurt yourself."

Rosette was speechless for a moment.

"I—I—Are you sure?" stuttered Rosette.

"Yes, I know that this is what you wanted ever since. And now that I've granted you my permission, I know you wouldn't refuse it… You're starting today. And Minister Remington would be the one to assist you."

"Okay, let's proceed now to your training…" immediately added Minister Remington.

"B—But—"

"You can't refuse now, Rosette. We've already prepared the things that you would need. Now, go with Minister Remington."

Rosette can't reject Sister Kate's offer now. They've already prepared everything for her. She can't let them down now… She went with Minister Remington to a wide underground basement—their target shooting area.

Remington handed Rosette her gun. "Here, this'll what you'll use."

"T—This?" asked Rosette while looking at the gun.

"Yes, that. Why, have you already forgotten to use that?" said Remington jokingly.

"N—No, of course not!" answered Rosette.

"Well, that's good. Could we start now?"

"Yes, sure…"

Remington then directed Rosette where to stand and instructed her to shoot every moving target. After that, the first target showed up and Rosette fired her gun…but she missed. Remington also noticed that Rosette looked like this was this first time to fire a gun. She closed her eyes and shrieked silently when she fired.

Remington was perplexed. "Rosette… Are you okay? This never happened before. There's something wrong…I can tell…"

She shook her head. "No, there's definitely nothing wrong… Everything's fine…"

"No. You're good in guns. You have never done this before."

"I just missed. It can happen to everybody. That's not unusual," defended Rosette.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is the way how you handled your gun."

"My gun?"

"Yes, the gun. Ever since the first time you learned how to use a gun, you never forgot how to handle it. But now, what happened?" he paused, "You looked like a complete amateur."

Rosette was out of words. She couldn't say anything anymore.

Remington stared at her. "You…"

"?" she looked at him.

"Who are you?" he glared at her.

"What are you saying?"

"You… You're not Rosette…aren't you?"

"!" she looked back at him wide-eyed.

**Well, that's it… I think it's too short… But I promise to make it more interesting next time!! So please look forward to it!! Thanks!!**


End file.
